


Halloween Nights

by HeyitsJazmin



Series: HH: Hollstein Holidays [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, Hollstein Halloween, Romantic Fluff, domestic hollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: Laura & Carmilla celebrating Halloween through the years.You were a little kid and you went trick or treating you go to high school and get together with your friends in college you get dressed as sexy something and get drunk finally you have your family and you go with your kids trick or treating.





	1. Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Laura and Carmilla go trick or treating. 7 years old.

  
Laura was running to Carmilla's house with a smile on her face, she got everything ready for tonight the only thing missing was her best friend, she knock on the door waiting patiently for someone to open the door after a few seconds Carmilla's mom open the door, no matter for how long she knows Carmilla her mother always made her feel uneasy.

“Happy Halloween,Laura” she said inviting the girl inside Laura walked in.

“Hi mrs. Karnstein, is Carmilla ready?”

“She's in her room, you can go” Laura thank her and went upstairs to Carmilla's room.

She knock on the door and open it an saw Carmilla having a hard time to tie the tie, she laugh and went to help her. “Let me help you, Carm”

“Thanks Laura, sorry we are late” Carmilla pouted and look at the floor.

“Hey, it's fine we still have time before all the good houses are empty” Laura said while she finished with the tie “all done, you have your wand?”

They’re were dressed as Hogwarts students, Laura wanted to be dressed as Hermione and Carmilla as Harry, but Laura only had a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw robes, she gifted Carmilla the ravenclaw robe on her birthday last year.  

Carmilla grabbed her wand from her bed.

“Your bag for the candy?”

Carmilla went behind the door and empty her bag back leaving her books and notebooks on her bed.

“Carm, that is not a halloween bag”

“I don't have anything else, besides is easy to carry and I have my hands free so I can eat my candy”

“Fine, now let's go I want my bag full of candy by the end of the night” Laura said holding her orange and purple bag it had a little black cat on it.

The two went downstairs when Mrs. Karnstein was waiting for them with a bowl of candy.

“I don't want any truck in my house” she said and gave the girls a handful of candy.

“Thanks mother”

“Thanks Mrs. Karnstein”

“Your welcome, now go out and have fun remember to be careful” she open the door and the two little girls went door to door saying trick or treating.

After a couple hours Carmilla got tired but Laura keep telling her that only four house left and they would enjoy their treasure, Carmilla rolled her eyes but continue walking. They were about the last two houses when Carmilla noticed the haunted house every kid was afraid of except for her she really wanted to know if the house was really haunted.

“Laura we should go to the haunted house” she said to Laura when they leave one the last houses, Laura's eyes went wide and stared shaking her head no.

“Are you crazy?! Why would we go there?”

“Because it's Halloween, and it would be fun”

“No Carm, you go and I wait for you outside”

“I want us both to go, aren't you a little curios about how is inside?”

Carmilla knew Laura was very curios since the day she meet her, that's how they actually meet, they were five and Carmilla was trying to get into the classroom since she forgot her favorite book but the door was locked she try to open it the way her brother told her but it was taking to long and the director could hear her, moments later she hear footsteps and drop everything in the moment she trip and fell on the floor she hear the footsteps closer and when she look up she saw Laura standing there asking if she was okay and what was she doing she explains her what was she doing and she say she could help her, turns out she had a key of the classroom since, in words of Carmilla, she was the teachers pet. They open the classroom and Carmilla grabbed her book and before the two girls could walk free the director saw them and got detention after that they started getting to know each other.

“Come on Laura, I swear nothing would happen”

They started to walk to the house Laura was a few steps behind Carmilla until she grabbed her hand.

“I… Are you sure is not haunted?”

“Laura I know is not, Will got in last year and said it was just an old house”

They I front of the house now, it looked pretty damage, it needed a good work of carpenter and paint the grass looked gray and dry, the roof had whole in it, the windows were broken. Just a typical old scary damage house.

“You ready?” Carmilla said taking Laura's hand, Laura nodded and both girls started to walk into the house.

The door was broken so it was easy to get in, the inside wasn't that damage, the big damage was the stairs it has steps missing, in the living room was whole, the furniture was dusty and they were probably spiders inside or under. Suddenly Laura hear something coming from the kitchen.

“Carm did you hear that?” Laura whispered.

“It's probably nothing or a mouse” Carmilla was hoping it would be one of those things, she wanted to be casual for the sake of Laura but been inside the house it was getting her a little scare, they hear the sound again this time a little louder.

“Carm, seriously I think there something in the kitchen”

“I told you is just an old house” Carmilla was on the living room looking at the missing part of the floor, “Laura come and see this, I think I see some old toys”

The noise came back and this time both girls froze in place, it sounded like someone was walking towards them the floor was creaking, the sound stopped after a few moments and Carmilla went to stand next to Laura at the top of the stairs taking her hand Laura was shaking and Carmilla tried to calm her down by rubbing her back, the creaking start again and in the seconds a cat was in front of them, both girls scream and run out of the house, the run until they reach the corner.

“I told you it wasn't haunted” Carmilla said smiling and trying to calm her breathing and heart beat, Laura punch her on the shoulder.

“It's not funny Carm, I really got scare”  
She said with a pout Carmilla give we a hug.

“I'm sorry, come on let's eat our candy”

Laura smile at the idea and started walking towards Laura's house, Eileen was making dinner and baking cookies in shape of black cats and ghosts, she heard the door open.

“Hey girls, how your Halloween went?” She said stepping out of the kitchen takin her gloves off and putting them on the counter, the two little girls walked to the living room making space for their bags.

“It was great, until Carmilla decided to go to the haunted house”

“It's not haunted”

Laura rolled her eyes and both girls emptied they're bags on the floor in the living room, Laura's mom walked to them.

“Girls, you can only eat a couple remember it's late and you haven't had dinner” both girls groaned “now pick up the candy from the table and choose only four for after dinner”

Both girls frowned but did as told, Laura choose two chocolate bars, a lollipop and a package of sweet worms, while Carmilla choose two lollipops, a package of Hershey kisses and a chocolate bar. They clean the rest of the candy and put the selected four on top of each bag.

“I can't believe you got more chocolate than I did” Laura said while looking at Carmilla's candies.

“If you want, I can give you some” Laura gave her a hug and they went to the dining room and prepare for dinner.

After dinner both girls grabbed one cookie and went to the living room to watch a movie.

“Girls what movie should we watch this time?” Laura's mom said

“Shouldn't we wait for dad to come home?”

“Honey he had the night shift at the station” Laura pouted she hated that her dad was a police officer he always had the night shifts.

“Why don't we see Hocus Pocus?” Carmilla suggested, she hated seen Laura sad.

“We saw that one last year”

“I know, but it always make you smile”

Laura's mom put the movie and the three enjoy the movie thirty minutes later Laura was sleep and Carmilla was soon to follow, Eileen told Carmilla to go tithe bedroom while she grabbed Laura and take her to the bedroom, Carmilla took her robe off and did the same with her shoes and went to lay on Laura's bed moments later Eileen was neighing a very sleepy Laura, Carmilla got up the bed so she could lay Laura on the bed.

“Carmilla take her shoes off while I take her robe” Carmilla nodded and did as told, she later join Laura on the bed and lay by her side.

“Goodnight girls”

“Goodnight” Carmilla mumbled.

Eileen turn the lights off, Carmilla turn around and cuddle with Laura, while Laura lay her arms on Carmilla's waist and both girls drifted to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla 16 years old

  
“Carmilla Karnstein! You better be ready, it's not a difficult task to put a couple of shirts and a tie!” Laura said from the other door, moments later Carmilla open the door holding the tie on her hand.

“Can you help me, cupcake?” She said with a smirk on her face.

“We been friends for eleven years, and you still can't do a tie?”  
Laura took the tie and placed around Carmilla's neck letting loose a little.

“I like it when you do it” both of them stare at each other eyes.

For the last couple of years the two teenage girls have been flirting on each other, they have come out two years ago and months later they realized they have feelings for each other, no just best friends forever feelings more like I wanna be more than friends feelings, but both of them are oblivious about how the other feels so, they just flirt to each other, Carmilla been the most flirt of the two.

“All done” Laura say looking at the black tie and then at Carmilla's eyes and then her lips for a quick second before she cleared we throat and took a step back “you ready?”

“You mean as if I'm ready to go to a party with a bunch of gingers and giant Puppy? Then no I'm not ready”

“Come on Carm, it would be finer watch horror movies, maybe even we play some games” Carmilla rolled her eyes, she really didn't wanted to go she just wanted to watch movies with Laura, only the two of them and maybe even finally tell her about how she really feels about her. Ever since Eileen die three years ago Laura wasn't her happy self she spend a whole year trying to avoid Carmilla and her father, she shut both of them but Carmilla didn't give up so easily so she just waited for Laura to come around an when she did they talk about how she really felt she let go of every little feeling she had, after that her father stop taking the late shift a the fire station it only make Laura worried if he didn't was on the at night. Suddenly a phone starters to ring bringing Carmilla back from her thoughts.

“It's Perry. Hey Perry… Yeah we are coming… Don't worry both of us had our costume… Okay we see you soon”

Laura grabbed the glasses that wee on Carmilla's desk and hand over to Carmilla she bite her bottom lip at how good Carmilla looked, she shake her head, this was not the moment to think about it, maybe later.

They went downstairs Carmilla announce to her mother she's leaving and that she would stay at Laura's and headed outside to Carmilla's car, they were dressed as Clark Kent and Lois Lane, Carmilla had a blue shirt that had a red ‘S’ on it, a withe bottom up shirt on top missing the first four buttons, a black loose tie and black pants and her black converse. Laura was wearing a gray skirt that was just above her knees, a white button up shirt and a black suit jacket with black shoes.

“Wait! I forgot my notepad on my bedroom” Laura said before they pulled out of the driveway Carmilla make a stop in front of Laura's house, Laura got out and ran inside the house minutes later she got out her note pad on hand and got in the car, Laura put on some music to get her nerves calm since she begged Lafontaine to have some alcohol at the party, but they say no since their parents would be there so she ask them to play true or dare so she can kiss Carmilla, her thoughts were interrupted by the song on the radio.

 _I knew that you were just misunderstood_  
‘ _Cause you give me mad love how far can we go?  
Nobody knows you give me bad love._

Carmilla was bumping her head to the rhythm of the song and smile when she heard Laura trying not to sing the song out loud, thirty minutes later they were in front of Lafontaine’s house they parked behind Kirsch car, Carmilla got out and went to open Laura's door they started walking Laura tried to hold Carmilla's hand but she beat her to it.

“Ready, cupcake?” She said taking Laura's hand.

Laura smiled looking at their hands “I'm ready”

They made their way to the house, Laura got to let go of Carmilla's hand to knock on the door, Lafontaine greeted them dressed with red pants, a yellow button up shirt, a white vest, blue bow tie and a red cap with a tiny yellow flag on top.

“Tweedledum or Tweedledee?” Carmilla asked. Perry quickly made her way up next to Lafontaine, she was in the same clothes as Lafontaine.

“I'm Tweedledum” Perry said with a smile while holding a tray of cookies in form of a witch to them.

"Per, I'm Tweedledum you're Tweedledee”

“Oh. Right. Anyway, who are you two supposed to be?” Perry asked looking at Laura and Carmilla

Carmilla make her tie to the side and pulled her shirt open while Laura stand next to her with her notepad in hand.

“Clark Kent and Lois Lane! That is perfect for you two” Lafontaine said “parents are upstairs and everyone is downstairs”

They all make their way downstairs, the music was pretty loud and everyone was on costumes. Danny dressed as a police officer, Betty was dressed as Wendy from Peter Pan and Kirsch as a giant puppy. “Very fitting” Carmilla whispered to Laura pointing towards Kirsch who was looking to some DVD’s, Laura giggled.

“I'll go and bring us something to drink”

“Okay” Laura left Carmilla and went to the drinks and snacks table, Carmilla walked towards Kirsch.

“You look good, beefcake” Carmilla said and Kirsch turn around.

"Thanks, Carm-sexy. And who are you supposed to be?” Carmilla open her shirt.

“Dude, your superman? That's awesome!”

“No, Beefcake. I'm Clark Kent and Laura is Lois Lane” she said pointing to Laura who was talking to Betty and Danny. “I hope you choose a good movie to watch” she pointed behind him to the DVD collection.

“Don't worry, I'm sure you're gonna like the ones I choose” he said with his big goofy smile.

“Let me see your options” Carmilla said and Kirsch show her his two options.

“Poltergeist and nightmare on Elm street. Not bad, beefcake”

“Thanks, I'll play the first one once everyone gets settled”

Twenty minutes later after everyone chatted and compliment their costumes they were ready to watch the movies. Lafontaine and Perry sat together on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on one side of the couch, on the other side of the couch were Betty and Danny Betty had her head on Danny's shoulder, Kirsch was on a beanbag with a bowl full of chips, and Laura and Carmilla were seated on an armchair with a blanket around them.

When the first movie ended Lafontaine suggested to play truth or dare, Betty and Kirsch got excited while the rest didn't care much except Carmilla didn’t wanted to play but after Laura begged her she accepted. Kirsch went first.

“Betty, truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“Have you ever cheated on someone?”

“I did, when I was like four years old, me and this boy dated for a day and I cheated on him for a guy who was eating cake at lunch”

Everyone laugh and now was Betty's turn.

“Perry, truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“Have you ever stolen before?”

“I stole bubble gun once in third grade from a girl”

“You’re a rebel Per” Lafontaine said, and then Perry asked Danny and all picked truth she asked Lafontaine and they ask Kirsch.

“Kirsch, truth or dare?”

“Dare” he was the only one to pick dare.

“I dare you to go outside and run without shoes and pants”

“Bro that's easy” Kirsch and everyone went upstairs and he took of his shoes and his pants off and went outside, everyone saw him start running around the block, minutes later he came back out of breath, Perry handed him his pants and he put them on and everyone went inside except for Carmilla who grabbed Laura's hand.

“Laura, I need to talk to you” Carmilla said, she had been nervous during the entire game she gave a killing look to Lafontaine if they tried to ask her or Laura, she knew they wouldn't miss the opportunity to tease her and ask ‘who do you have a crush on?’ Or dare her to kiss Laura. She did want to kiss her, but on her own terms not by some stupid dare.

“What's wrong, Carm?” Carmilla took Laura outside while everyone went back to the basement.

"Uh... I wanted to…”

Laura saw how nervous Carmilla looked, she was looking anywhere else but Laura, she was fidgeting with her tie, she clearly is nervous the only time she saw her like this was when they both had come out to each other. Why would she be nervous about, Laura thought. Seconds later Laura finally realized why Carmilla is so nervous, she smile.

“Carm, I also want to tell you something”

“Oh, okay go ahead”

Laura leaned in and pressed her lips against Carmilla's. Carmilla kissed Laura back almost immediately as they got closer, Laura brought a hand behind Carmilla's head to pull her closer, Carmilla couldn't get enough of Laura. But then reality brought them back by the alarm of someone's car. They both laugh and broke the kiss.

“We should go inside before they noticed we’re not there” Laura said while they have their foreheads together. Carmilla nodded she took Laura's hand and went back inside.

Everyone was laughing and when they saw them they didn’t say anything except for Lafontaine that gave them a smug smile, after that they sat down and saw the second and last movie of the night everyone on their last spot. Laura and Carmilla didn't pay much attention to the movie they were busy looking at each other and stealing a couple of kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song.- Mad Love - JoJo  
> let me know your thoughts about it in the comments.


	3. Pizza or Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura, 19 years old.

  
Carmilla was reading peacefully on her dorm room she groaned and rolled her eyes when someone knock on the door, he decided to ignore it and got back to her book the knocking stop but for just a few seconds them started to sound louder and annoying for Carmilla. She sighed and leave her book on the bed to go and open the the door to see who was disturbing her reading.

“What?!”

“Hey Carm-sexy” it was kirsch he had his goofy smile.

“What do you want, beefcake?” Carmilla said standing on front of him and crossing her arms.

“Just wanted to tell you about the halloween party the Zetas and Summers are doing, and also invite you and Laura”

“And why would I or Lara wanted to go?”

The smile on kirsch grew wen more “because I already invite Laura and she say you two would be there, so I'll see you at the party, Carm-sexy”

And he left before Carmilla would punch him. She closed the door and sighed, she went back to bed and pick up her book and waited for Laura to come back to the dorm, she already could imagine the ideas for the costumes.

College for both girls had turned onto some of the best experiences of their lives, they were inseparable, probably because they have managed to get a dorm together for the past year, they enjoyed living together, they have their fights about how Carmilla would always leave her shirts of pants around the room or when Laura just leave empty cookies packages around the room, but they were able to turn the small space into a livable area for the two of them.

Carmilla waited thirty minutes for Laura to get to the dorm and in the process she got hungry and decided to go to the restaurant outside of campus, she went on her car since she didn't feel like walking, fifteen minutes later she parked in front of the restaurant and ordered the food for her and Laura moment later she went to a coffee shop and buy a hot chocolate and two cookies for Laura and a black coffee with a chocolate cupcake for her, after that she return to the dorm and found Laura on their bed with her laptop and her headphones, se was bumping her head while mumbling the song.

She kiss her on her cheek to grab her attention after that she leave the food am the coffee on the desk.

“Where were you?” Laura said walking behind Carmilla wrapping her arms around her waist while Carmilla got the food out of the bag.

“I went to bring us some food and I brought a little treat” Carmilla show Laura the hot chocolate and the two cookies, Laura went to grab the cookies but Carmilla put them behind her back.

“You can have them once you eat dinner first” Laura pouted and Carmilla give her a kiss. They started eating while Laura talk about how a girl in her lecture was trying to flirt with her but she was trying to actually listen to the professor but the girl wouldn't shut up.

“Should a be nervous about?” Carmilla asked.

“Nervous or jealous?” Laura said while looking at Carmilla, she was trying to hide the blush on her face. “Don't worry, after I told her about my amazing girlfriend I'm sure she won't be searing next to me” Laura gave her a kiss.

“So, Beefcake came by early telling me that you accepted for the both is to go to the Halloween party, why you didn't text me about it?” Carmilla said while cleaning up the left overs of the food and grabbing the hot chocolate with the cookies and hand them to Laura and she took the coffee and cupcake for her.

“I'm sorry, I wanted to text you as soon as kirsch told me but I was so excited about what we could wear and then I was late for class and I come to the room and your not here and I started doing some work and then you came back and I'm sorry Carm, please don't be mad”

“It's okay, is just I didn't like it for kirsch to come and disturb my free day”

“Don't worry it won't happen again”

“And what are we going as this time?” Carmilla asked and regret it a little bit when she saw the wicked smile on Laura's face, that usually mean trouble for Carmilla.

“All I'm gonna say is that you're gonna like it”

“Okay, I'll trust you”

The next day Laura woke up alone, she look at the clock and saw it was already 9:50 am she remember that Carmilla had an early class and she would be back later and meanwhile she had a class at noon so she got up from the bed, stretch and went into the shower, minutes later she was ready with only and hour to spare for her class so she went an grabbed her laptop from the desk and start searching clothes for her halloween costume.

This year they were going as Danny and Sandy from Grease, se typed on Google and saw that she need to do some shopping, she needed a leather jacket, tight black pants she could wear the leather pants of Carmilla so that one is done, she still need an off-the shoulder top and red high heels but she knew she would be sore by the end of the night, so she would wear her red converse. After that she went to the closet and saw that Carmilla had all that was needed so she grabbed her leather pants and put them aside, her phone sounded a message from Danny asking her if she was on her way to class Laura texted her she would be there in ten minutes, she placed her phone back on her pants closed her laptop, grabbed her bag back and went out the door.

The night of the party came and Carmilla was hoping Laura would be in the dorm but she wasn't she just found some clothes laying on her bed and a note from Laura.

 _Put this on and wait for me_  
Outside _of the building._  
_L.  
Ps- bring a hair tie with you._

Carmilla was a little confused but she follow the instructions, she put her black jeans on follow by her white t-shirt she put her back converse on and finally her leather jacket, she went to the bathroom and grabbed the hair tie and went out of the room and out the building to wait for Laura. Five minutes later she got a text.

_Cupcake: are you outside yet?_

_Carm: yeah, where are you?_

_Cupcake: I'll be there in a minute._

Carmilla started pacing around they weren't a lot of people outside just a couple of students getting in and out of the building some other were just walking by. Five minutes later she got a text.

_Cupcake: turn your attention towards the building and grab your hair into a ponytail._

_Carm: what? Why?_

_Cupcake: please Carm._

_Carm: fine_

Carmilla did as told and look towards the building, she felt nervous for some reason.

“You can turn around now” Laura said, putting a hand on Carmilla's shoulder. Carmilla's jaw almost hit the floor when she turn to see Laura standing there in her leather pants and a leather jacket and red lipstick on. “Do you like what you see?” Laura said getting closer to Carmilla.

“I do, cupcake you look… Wow” Carmilla said, she pull herself closer to Laura “those leather pants look better on you” she whispered into Laura's ear making the girl shiver.

“We should go or we would be late” Laura said clearing her throat, she took Carmilla's hand but Carmilla stopped and pull Laura closer to her just to give her a heated kiss after a moment Carmilla broke the kiss “I had to do it you look amazing” she gave Laura a smirk and a wink and started walking. Laura didn't say anything she just grabbed Carmilla's arm and put it around her waist.

When they got to the Zetas house the music was pretty loud, they were projecting a horror movie on the living room, everyone was on costumes some guys were dressed as superheroes while other wore just a plastic mask and the girls were on sexy police officer or sexy cat. Both girl walked to the alcohol and snacks.

“What do you want, babe?” Laura asked, picking up a beer for herself.

“Beer is good, cupcake” Laura handed her a beer and then walked more into the house.

They were some people dancing, talking and making out, while they were walking through the house people were complimenting their costume. Moments later they walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, Laura sat next to Carmilla, angling so she could put her legs up on Carmilla's lap and lean on her side. Carmilla rested her arm over Laura's legs, one hand holding her beer while the other rubbing her leg, they shared a brief kiss, the music was blasting, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

“Hey guys, awesome costumes” Kirsch said, he was dressed as captain america, shield included.

“Hey Kirsch, yours is great” Laura said.

“Thanks, I was on my way to get another beer, you want anything?”

“I think we’re good. Thanks anyway” Carmilla said while seeing that Laura and her still have a little bit more beer.

As soon as he left, Laura leaned in and kissed Carmilla, Laura pulled away but Carmilla pulled her back in for another kiss and deepened it, Laura hummed against her and moved closer to Carmilla. They were interrupted by someone screaming, pizza or death!! Suddenly every frat boy started to do the same.

“Pizza or death! Pizza or death!”

A small group of people started to walk in the direction of the screaming, minutes later both girls got up and went to see wha was happening, they found the group of people and moments later they found out what was happening. Turns out a bunch of the Zetas wanted to order Pizza, but the Summer Society had to pay for them and they refuse and said that everyone should pay that's when a Zeta said that it was the Zetas house and the Summers should pay. Forty minutes later and a bunch of drunk arguments for others at the party still screaming Pizza or death, they came into an agreement and now they were just waiting for the delivery guy.

Hours had passed, drinks had been drank, food had been ingested and now half was dancing while the other half was either passed out or making out. Carmilla and Laura were at the kitchen chatting with Lafontaine and Perry, they were dressed as Thing 1 and Thing 2 instead of blue hair they were wearing matching blue beanies. The four of them were talking about school work and their costumes, moments later Laura heard one of her favorites songs.

“Wanna dance?” Laura asked, Laf and Perry nodded and went ahead Laura turn to Carmilla, se rolled her eyes, but knew she would ended up dancing “sure”, she said and Laura grabbed her hand.

Laura turn to have her back against the front of Carmilla. Carmilla kept her hands on Laura's hips as she swayed to the beat of the song.

Gonna live it up, ‘cause it's dangerous  
No, I don't wanna play the part  
I just wanna dance with somebody.

They got lost in the music and the feeling of being so close to each other, Laura turn around and cupped the back of Carmilla's neck pulling her into a kiss, she leaned into Carmilla's ear, and said.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Laura asked innocently.  
Carmilla smiled and stare at her slowly and nodded her had, she grabbed Laura's hand and went outside.

A thirty minutes walk later they were inside their dorm Carmilla immediate kiss Laura once the door was closed, Laura stood on front of Carmilla taking off her jacket and pulling her shirt feeling Carmilla's skin against her fingertips, Carmilla did the same to Laura, the both got rid of her pants, walked towards the bed and laid down Carmilla discarded Laura's bra onto the floor, using her mouth to kiss a path down Laura's bare chest before pulling Laura's nipple into her mouth, Laura moaned, grasping the back of Carmilla's hair. Carmilla bra was next to go, Laura pull her closer and kiss her biting Carmilla's bottom lip.

Carmilla stared to kiss Laura's neck. Laura moaned at the feeling. Carmilla worked her way down and kissed the top of her beats, she make her up to Laura's neck and then her lips she slowly walked her fingers down to Laura's body placing her fingers on Laura's center moving them slowly. “Carm… Faster” Laura moaned, Carmilla speeded up while her mouth was kissing Laura's neck. Laura's hips were moving against Carmilla's hand, “faster” Laura said again “don't stop” Carmilla obeyed one more time, and it was in a matter of seconds before Laura's hips stated to trembling Carmilla eased her movements giving Laura a gentle but passionate kiss.

The night continued on as the two girls worked with one another, moaning, biting and teasing each other, enjoying their time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song.- The way I are (dance with somebody) by Bebe Rexha  
> Let me know your thoughts on the comments.


	4. Once Again For The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura & Carmilla 27  
> Alice 7 years old & Jaime 3 yeas old

 

Laura was grocery shopping for Halloween with Jamie while Carmilla picks up Alice from school, they were at the costumes hall looking for Alice and Jamie costumes, Alice wanted a Wonder Women with the sword meanwhile Jamie didn't know what he wanted to be for Halloween, Laura was getting a little desperate.

“Jamie we been here for thirty minutes, just pick one costume” Laura said to her son while holding the two finale costumes, one was a batman costume and the other one was a pirate.  
Jamie look at both costume making his thinking face, he looked like Laura same hair color same nose and eyes, but sometimes he acted like Carmilla when it comes to waking up in the mornings.

“I don't want any of those” he said while he looked for another costume “I want this one mommy” he said pointing to a Cookie Monster onesie.

“Why this one, Jamie?”

“Momma always tell me I'm like the Cookie Monster”

“Of course, she does” Laura said under her breath, she leave the other costumes and grabbed the onesie, they pay and went home.

After picking up Alice form school the two of them were on the living room deciding on what movie to watch and after fifteen minutes passed and they decided on the Addams Family, Alice looked like Carmilla, black wavy hair same nose and lips and eyes, but her personality was just like Laura, always so curious and with the same sugar addiction, Jamie has that too but not as big as Laura and Alice, of course when it come to reading Alice was like Carmilla she was always in Carmilla's study to read her books.

Ten minutes into the movie Alice got hungry so Carmilla wet to the kitchen and make we a sandwich, moments later the front door open.

“Carm, were home” Laura said while she took Jamie's jacket off and he take his shoes off.

“Mommy!” Alice said, while pausing the movie an getting up from the couch to hug Laura.

“Hey, sweetness. How was school?” She hugged her back and walked to the living room.

“It was great, we paint pumpkins and made skeletons!”

“Hey, cupcake” Carmilla said getting out of the kitchen and giving Laura a kiss on the lips and handing over to Alice her sandwich.

“Momma!” Jamie said while trying to get in Carmilla's lap, she pick him up and sit him on her lap.

Moments later, after talking about school and their kids costumes they played the movie and ordered Chinese food, they finished the movie and stared another one this time was the bride corpse, twenty minutes later the kids were staring to fell asleep, Carmilla took Jamie while Laura took Alice.

“Momma, can you tell me a story?” Jaime asked while Carmilla was tucked him in bed, Carmilla smiled.

“Sure, kiddo. But it would be a short one I have to say goodnight to your sister, okay?” He nodded.

“Mommy, what if someone makes fun of me?” Alice said while Laura was preparing her costume, the school didn't have a problem with the kids to go dressed for Halloween, but some kids parents didn't like the holiday that much and they made fun of the other kids and that's why Alice was worried, in Jamie's school wasn't a problem the teachers would give them a bag of candy at the end of school.

“If they do is because they're jealous, besides who would make fun of Wonder Woman. She's awesome”

“She is” Laura sat down on the bed.

“Dot worry, sweetness. You're gonna look amazing”

“Thanks, mommy”

“You're welcome, momma would be here to say goodnight, I'm going to go see your brother” she gave her a kiss on her forehead “goodnight Alice”

“Goodnight mommy”

Laura got out of the room and went into Jamie's she heard him giggled.

“Momma stop!”

“All right, goodnight muffin” she kiss his forehead.

“Goodnight momma”

Carmilla turn to leave and she saw Laura leaning against the door frame smiling at her, she gave her a kiss on the lips “ it's all yours, cupcake”  
She said and went into Alice bedroom, she saw Alice sitting on her bed looking at her costume.

“Excited for tomorrow? You're gonna look amazing”

“I'm worried”

“About what?”

“What if they make fun of me or what if I'm the only one who go dressed for Halloween?”

“Well I doubt someone would make fun of Wonder Woman, she's amazing”

“Mommy said the same” she laugh

“She's right, but if you feel uncomfortable being the only one in costume you can have a change of clothing in you bag back, does that sound good?”

“Yes, thanks momma” she gave her a hug

“Your welcome princess, now go to sleep”

“Goodnight momma”

“Goodnight creampuff”

  
The next morning after the family had breakfast Laura went to work so Carmilla ha to take their kids to school, Jamie was super excited Carmilla gave him a bag of cookies telling him to not eat all at once she dropped him and next was Alice she still was nervous.

“Did you brim you bring plan b?” Carmilla sled once they were close to the school. She nodded. Five minutes later they were at the school.

“Well looks like your not he only one” Carmilla said, a bunch of other kids were dressed as well, some of them were dressed from TV shows others from video games or movies. They were also others Wonder Woman but only Alice had the sword. They say their goodbyes and Carmilla saw how Alice walked to her friend who were dressed as a scarecrow, she smiled and drive to her office.

Hours later Carmilla enter the house and was welcome by a very hyper Jamie and behind him was Laura.

“Hi momma, look how many candies they gave me at school” he said while holding almost an empty bag.

“Jamie Karnstein, you better give me that bag now or you won't go trick or treating” Laura said coming from the living room. “Hey Carm” she gave her wife a kiss and then turn to see Jamie holding put her hand so he can give her his bag, he pouted and give her his bag Laura walked to the kitchen to hide the bag.

“Don’t be sad kiddo, you'll have more candy in a couple of hours” with that he smiled again and went to his room. Carmilla walked to the kitchen were Laura was trying to find a good place to hide the candies.

“Cupcake, I think is better if I hide the candy in this house”

“No because then I won't find them the next day”

  
Hours later the family was ready to go trick or treating the kids and Carmilla were at the door waiting for Laura.

“Mommy the good candies are going to be over!” Alice whined.

“I'm coming” Laura said and walked out of the bedroom wearing a black jacket, white shirt, black jeans, black shoes her laptop bag and carrying Carmilla's camera. “Im ready”

“Let me guess, Veronica Mars” Carmilla said, Laura nodded.

“Momma why are you not dresses end either?” Jamie asked

“Because I didn't have a costume”

“Come on Carm, just put on a mask on and be the mysterious girl”

“Yeah, momma” Alice and Jamie said, Carmilla rolled her eyes but accepted it Laura went back to their bedroom and search for the mask moments later she wet back and put in on Carmilla.

“All right, let's get going” Carmilla said while opening the door for everyone to go out.

The houses of the neighborhood were all decorate it the kids were running around while some parents give them their space so they can go and hang out with their friends, some of the parents were also on costumes, the houses were really well decorated some I them had fog around others houses had body parts out and danger sighs and a bunch of craving pumpkins illuminating their entrance. Carmilla and Laura were walking a little behind their kids remembering how fun they had when they were their age after a little while Alice had to tell Laura if she could take her sword so she could have a better grip of her bag of candy.

An hour later they heard a scream and it was from Jamie, he got scare when he was about to enter one of the houses that had a mannequin who get out of a coffin and so he got scare and went running to Carmilla's arms, they both decided to get him back home and Laura would stay with Alice.

“What happen to Jamie, mommy?” Alice asked when she saw her little brother been pick up by her momma.

“He got scare, momma took him home”

“He's gonna lose the best candies in the next neighborhood”

“Don't worry, sweetness. Come on let's finish so we can go and have dinner and watch a movie”

“Fine, but I'll try to save him some” Alice said proudly

“You're a great big sister” Laura said hugging her an give her a kiss on top of her head.

Another hour later Alice and Laura finished and went back home Carmilla had ordered pizza and Jamie was fallen asleep besides Carmilla on the couch, the family sat down on the living room Alice emptied her bag on the table next to Jamie's and the four sat there watching the nightmare before Christmas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love Christmas and Hollstein then don't miss December Hollstein is celebrating Christmas.  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it or no let me know what you thought in the comments.


End file.
